Forbidden Love
by NIKKO AKASHI
Summary: Without acceptance of his parents, Danny flee. Danny found mysterious power in himself, and a new threat is coming. Danny must learn to control his new powers to defeat the new threat. Will Danny be able to protect his loved ones? or will the darkness consume him? R&R. WARNING - INCEST. CROSSOVER WITH NARUTO. Don't like, don't read. DANNY/JAZZ. I don't do Lemons. ON HOLD
1. Secret Exposed - Part 1

**Fanfiction of Danny Phantom, one of my favorite Cartoon. This Danny x Jazz Fanfiction. Before anybody calls me a weirdo, I will tell you I don't care what you think! So, please I'm warning you if you don't like INCEST back away from reading this. And later don't blame me for you reading it. If you did read it.**

 **WARNING - Don't read it if you are against INCEST**

 **Another WARNING - I update really slow 'cause English isn't my first language and I have to make check/fix my grammars.**

* * *

 **Forbidden Love - Chapter 1**

* * *

 _"Danny" Jazz called for her 4-year-old brother._

 _"Jazzie, what is it?" Danny asked as he walked inside his sister room._

 _"Come take a shower with me?" Jazz asked._

 _"I don't want to," Danny denied, pouting. Jazz made a fake hurt expression, acting like crying._

 _"Why?" Jazz asked fake crying which was making Danny freak out._

 _"It's nothing," He said, "Let's take a shower Jazzie!" It made Jazz so happy that she hugged Danny so hard he couldn't breath._

 _"C-can't...breath," he barely made the word out. Jazz noticing she was gonna kill her brother, let go of him. After she let go of Danny, he started crying, which made Jazz panic. She quickly embraced her brother, but this time not-so-tightly._

 _"Shh, come on Danny, please stop crying," She said trying make Danny stop crying. After awhile Danny stop crying and tickle Jazz. She jumped a little, feeling a new sensation._

 _"Come on Danny, stop it!" She yelled a little and he stop. He got in front of her and gives his tongue out._

 _"You were faking it?" She asked. But Danny started running around her laughing, which she guessed yes. She too started laughing, see her goofy brother laugh._

That was what they _used_ to be like. But, now they weren't. Jazz glanced at her brother, sitting across from her. They used to talk all the time when they were little, but now, Danny just seemed distant. Danny was always busy, the reason she didn't know of. Danny used to talk about his secret all the time, but now he wouldn't even properly look at her. He only talked to her when they weren't at school.

At first she thought he was embarrassed to talk to her at school. But, that wasn't the case. Even they were at home, he would barely talk with her. Then accident happen. After that Danny completely stopped talking with her. Whenever she would try to talk with Danny, he would ignore her. Sometimes she felt like crying. Why was Danny ignoring her? Had she been a bad sister? No, that wasn't it. She could never remember hurting Danny in any way possible.

Jazz didn't notice herself, but she was staring at Danny, which he caught.

Danny caught Jazz staring at him, but when he caught her, she looked away. Her face was kinda red. Maybe she had a fever he thought, and he decided to ask her about it.

"Jazz, um...do you have a fever or something?" He asked looking at her "Your face is red." Hearing it from Danny, Jazz turned redder. Danny thinking she wouldn't answer him got up and leaned forward to touch his sister forehead.

Feeling Danny's hand on her forehead she turned redder.

"Your burning up. You shouldn't go to school today," Danny said, worried for his sister. Jazz not wanting to argue with Danny, quietly nodded and headed to her room. Danny watches as Jazz headed to her room. He kept his head down. Maybe he should stay and take care of her he thought. But, hey she is a big girl, she can take care of herself. He would check on her when he is finished with breakfast and finished cleaning the dish.

That would be hell considering there were so many chores.

After finishing his breakfast and cleaning his dish, Danny checked his watch. _Almost time_ he thought _I will check on Jazz._ He head upstair and knocked on Jazz room. He heard her giving permission and he got inside.

"Jazz, how do you feel?" He asked. Jazz said something but Danny couldn't make out of it.

"What was it Jazz?" He asked, "I couldn't hear it."

"I just feel little hot, that's all," She said. Danny felt sorry for his sister, but being dense himself didn't say anything to lock the door and don't let any stranger come inside. Danny really wanted to take care of his sister but school.

Being absence, for one day can't hurt, right? Which was important, his sister, or school? Of course Jazz was important to him. She had always helped him, take care of when mom and dad were in their own ghost haunting world. It wasn't as if he hated his sister. It was just...he didn't want her to get involved in his ghost haunting business and hurt her.

Danny told Jazz his every secret, but there was one that he couldn't ever tell her. That being, he is Danny Phantom, The Ghost Boy. Only two of his best friend knew of this secret, which were Sam and Tucker. They were friends since preschool and were always together up to high school. They had always had his back. They even helped with his ghost haunting business, which he told them would be dangerous for them to be with him.

* * *

He went down stair to look for medicine, which he found easily. He quickly rushed to Jazz room and give her the medicine with some water. After getting the medicine, Jazz went to sleep without asking why Danny went to school. She was happy he stayed behind to take care of her. A smile on her face she went to sleep peacefully. Because she knew Danny would be by her side. Even if he didn't talk with her much, it was still better than he not talking with.

Danny stayed by Jazz for a whole, watching her peacefully sleep. He was lucky he guessed because today ghost hadn't really been causing trouble.

Danny faintly heard his named called. He looked down at Jazz and touched her forehead. She was burning up, which was bad.

"Danny," Jazz called, barely seeing anything but a shadow. Everything was blurry for her. She saw a shadow move, which she guessed was Danny. She felt two arms wrapped around her and was helping her up.

"Jazz, open your mouth," Danny said, and Jazz did what she was told and opened her mouth. Danny had dusted off the medicine and mixed it with the water, so it would be easier to shallow. After giving Jazz the medicine, Danny sat down and Jazz went back to sleep.

Going over everything that happen in couples of hours gave a headache. His eyelids felt heavy and it was getting harder for him stay awake second by second.

Danny was woken by a door ring. He yawned and looked at Jazz, still asleep. He rubbed his and got down stair to who it was. When he opened the door he saw his two best friends, Tucker, and Sam. He smiled a little and let them in. Soon as Sam and Trucker got inside, Sam started questioning why Danny didn't come to school.

"Jazz is sick, so I had taken care of her," Danny said, a little tired, which he didn't know why he was tired. He didn't fight any ghost, which Danny thought was lucky. Other day, he would have to fight like hell. Maybe, a time, when he didn't get to sleep, was coming back.

Sam concerned for Danny asked," Danny, are you okay? You sound tired."

"Yea, maybe taking care of Jazz took more energy than I thought," He said, feeling his forehead with back of his hand, which was raising heat.

"Hope Jazz is okay," Tucker said, putting his hand on Danny shoulder, giving his worried smile. Danny smiled back.

"Thanks, Tuck," Danny said, with a small smile "It means a lot." Tucker was one his best friend, no he was more than a best friend to Danny. He was like a brother. Tucker always had his back when he needed something or have some 'boys' talk. He had told Tuck one of his other secret he had never told anyone - not even Sam. Tucker was understanding enough to never tell anyone about 'this' secret he had - other than being Danny Phantom.

"Here, today homework, Danny," Sam said, handing Danny his homework, which was three-page question paper.

"Answer those question by reading this book," Tucker said, handing him the book with hard cover.

"Thanks, guys," Danny said, smiling at Sam, and Tucker.

"No prob, dude," Tucker said, giving Danny a wink, which was caught by Sam.

"What was that wink about?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's nothing. Just a friendly wink, that's all," Tucker said, and again giving Danny another wink. Biting their goodbye to Danny, Sam and Tucker walked their separate ways.

All the way Sam walked to her house, she thought _Danny and Tuck are being weird. Are they hiding something from me? No. They can't be, can it?_

* * *

Soon as Sam and Tucker left, Danny ghost sensed went off. He quickly changed into his ghost form and went intangible. He flew through the walls and was into Jazz room. And what he saw made him anger than he ever was.

Jazz was knocked out and Skulker was holding her by her neck. Even when Danny told himself he wouldn't ever involved Jazz into ghost business, here was Jazz being attacked by Skulker.

"Let her go, Skulker!" Danny yelled, " She isn't part of this! She had nothing to do with this business of yours and mine."

"You think I will! ghost-boy!" That was it Danny thought and charged, not using his Ghost ray, thinking it would hit Jazz. He didn't use it, instead he used his fists. But, Skulker dodged it easily

"Catch me and I will let her go!" With that Skulker took off with Jazz, and Danny was following after him, his eyes glowing red.

Skulker went through ghost portal into the ghost zone, Danny following after him. Skulker turned around shoot some of his missiles, but none hit Danny.

Danny thinking enough was enough, used his ghost ray, which hit Skulker perfectly. Danny thanked god it didn't hit Jazz. When Skulker was hit, he let go of Jazz, and she started falling to nothing. Danny rushed to Jazz and catches her before she would hit anything.

Skulker got up from the ground he had hit when falling down and rushed toward Danny shooting his missiles. Danny seeing missiles coming toward him and Jazz, he turned both him and Jazz intangible. Missiles went right through Danny and Jazz. Danny turned to Skulker and glared at him with his eyes glowing dark red. Danny put Jazz down on the ground, which he didn't know where it came from. He took a deep breath and used his ghostly wail. From Danny mouth came extremely powerful and highly destructive sonic, which blasted Skulker so far Danny couldn't see him.

Danny fell to the ground. Ghostly Wail had had drains Danny energy. He was now exhausted than he ever was. His eyelid felt heavy, he tried not to closed his eyes but unconscious took over him, and he changed back to his human form.

But, before he passed out he got glimpse of his sister waking up and saw him transform into his human form. Before Danny passed out, only one thought was on his head. _Crap!_

Jazz woke up, feeling a little headache. She looked around, and only saw green around her and found Danny Phantom on the ground. Her eye widens when she saw him transform into her brother, Danny Fenton.

"Danny?" She called him, but only found passed out.

* * *

 **So that's Chapter 1 of Forbidden Love. Hope you guys liked it and please review. It would help me a lot when I see other opinions.**


	2. Secret Exposed - Part 2

**UPDATE - FORBIDDEN LOVE WILL CROSSOVER WITH ONE OF ANIME**

 **Fanfiction of Danny Phantom, one of my favorite Cartoon. This Danny x Jazz Fanfiction. Before anybody calls me a weirdo, I will tell you I don't care what you think! So, please I'm warning you if you don't like INCEST back away from reading this. And later don't blame me for you reading it. If you did read it.**

 **WARNING - Don't read it if you are against INCEST**

 **Another WARNING - I update really slow 'cause English isn't my first language and I have to make check/fix my grammars.**

* * *

 **Forbidden Love - Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _But, before he passed out he got a_ glimpse _of his sister waking up and saw him transform into his human form. Before Danny passed out, only one thought was on his head. Crap!_

 _Jazz woke up, feeling a little headache. She looked around, and only saw green around her and found Danny Phantom on the ground. Her eye widens when she saw him transform into her brother, Danny Fenton._

 _"Danny?" She called him, but only found passed out._

Had she seen right, or was just something wrong with her eyes. Last thing she remembered was a shadow in her room, which she had guessed was Danny. So, Danny had taken care of her when she had a fever. Which she didn't why she suddenly had a fever.

But, now she is here when she woke. And where was she anyway? She looked around, there was only dark green around and some kind of weird doors. She crawled to Danny, checking if he was okay. She was worried when she saw Danny falling on the ground and...and changed. Wait! Danny Phantom had changed into Danny Fenton., her brother.

Jazz carefully looked over her Danny and could see the similarity between both Danny. For once they both had similar hair but different color. And both had the same face but different eye color. Danny had blue and Danny Phantom had green.

"Danny, Danny?" Jazz shook him a little, trying to wake him and tell her where she was. She could hear groan coming from Danny. Slowly but surely Danny opened his eyes, and his eyes widen when he saw Jazz staring at him. She looked confused. And why wouldn't she be. After all, it was her first time in the ghost zone.

Everything that had happen came back to Danny. He remembered Skulker kidnapping Jazz and he had used his Ghost Wail to defeat Skulker. And before he had passed out, Jazz had woken up and saw him change back to his human form. Danny started to sweat, he didn't know what to tell Jazz. He knew she would question him. After all, she had just found out her brother was Danny Phantom, why wouldn't she question about it. But now, Danny had only one thought running in his head. How was he supposed to keep Jazz quiet about him being Danny Phantom? He knew she had a big mouth. She wasn't a type of person who would like to keep secrets, but he had to trust her to keep quiet about his secret. He didn't want ghost hunter on his tail twenty-four-seven. And not to mention his parents. If they found out about his secrets, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

Him being Danny Phantom, they could take that better. But, what about his other secret? He was sure they would murder him, and not to mention how would Jazz react. And Sam too, she sure was a pain in the ass sometimes. He wouldn't need to worry about Tucker, he already knew about the 'secret'. And Tucker had said he wouldn't view him any different than his best friend. Danny was glad Tucker had understood him and not called him some kind of freak.

But, now wasn't the time to think that kind of thing. He had other problem which was explaining to Jazz.

"So, did you see it?" Danny asked Jazz, turning to her.

"See what?" Jazz replied, making a confused face as if she didn't know what Danny was talking about.

Danny sighed and said "Don't lie to me Jazz. I saw you looking at me before I had passed out." Jazz sighed and slowly nodded her head.

"Yea, I saw it," Jazz said, looking back up at Danny. She saw the terrified look on Danny's face. Why was he terrified? It wasn't like she was gonna do anything to him. She looked closely at him and saw another emotion. He was...sacred. He had a scared look on his face, which surprised her since she had never seen that look on Danny's face. She then gave him a stern look.

"Danny, explain yourself," Jazz said "Why did you told me you were Danny Phantom?" Danny put his head, His bangs covering his eyes.

"I was...scared," Danny said and Jazz looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"You were scared?" Jazz asked and Danny nodded "Why were you scared?" Danny didn't answer and still kept his head low. When Danny didn't respond to her question she got worried and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. He looked up at her in surprise. Jazz give him a small smile.

"Come on, you can tell me anything, Danny," Jazz said "I won't judge you, and you that I won't." Jazz was surprised again when she saw tear rolled down Danny's cheek.

"I was...afraid you, mom and dad wouldn't accept me," Danny said, tears still rolling down his cheek. He didn't know what had come over him to make him cry like that. He never remembered crying, ever. But now, why was he crying like a baby? He wiped his tears, but they kept coming.

Jazz was surprised. Why would she reject her own brother? She would accept him no matter what he was, he was still her brother. Her baby brother, which she loved so much. Why would she push him away? Just because he was ghost didn't mean he wasn't her baby brother, Danny. She would gladly accept him, no matter what he was.

Jazz gently embraced Danny, which had taken him by surprise.

"No matter what you are, but to me, you are still my little brother who I love so much," Jazz said smiling. Danny flush and he tried to hide it, but Jazz caught it but didn't say anything. She had thought it was because of crying he had just done.

"It means a lot," Danny quietly said. Jazz smiled and ruffled Danny's hair. Danny smiled, it meant a lot to him that his sister accept him. But, he wasn't sure his parents would. Should he tell them? Maybe it would be easier for him if he told them.

Danny transformed into Danny Phantom and carried Jazz out of the ghost zone.

Jazz was taken by surprised when she felt being the lift. She had started to panic but soon concluded she was being carried by Danny. Flying felt, but she wasn't the one flying, but she still enjoyed it. They were out of the ghost zone and back into the human world. Jazz register they were in their basement. She didn't saw mom and dad and guessed they were in the kitchen. But wait, they were in vacation, they wouldn't be here. Then, why was all ghoust haunting weapons back?

Soon Danny had dropped her on the ground and was standing over. Danny changed back to his human form and started to walk up the stair. He stopped, once he realized Jazz wasn't following. He signaled her to follow him and she did what he had told her.

Danny and Jazz were upstair and they saw their parents cooking something. They were home , which surprised Danny and Jazz but food sure did smell nice.

Danny thinking it was about time he told them his secret called them. If Jazz had accepted him, why wouldn't his parents would. Soon mom and dad were out of the kitchen and were looking at Danny.

"Mom, dad, I have something to tell you," Danny started. Maddie and Jack sit down, thinking it was something important since Danny didn't talk to them about anything.

"What is it Danny-boy?" Jack asked, excited finally his son was telling him and Maddie something.

Danny was nervous. Would they accept him like Jazz did? Only one way to find out.

"Mom, dad, do you remember when an accident had happened to me?" Danny asked, and once they nodded he continued "When the accident had occurred, the ghost portal did something to me." His parents were staring at sternly 'Why didn't you told us?' giving the look. Had he made the wrong choice? he asked himself. If he had, he didn't have another choice now. He had told them and it was gonna be their choice. He was sure they would accept him. And why wouldn't they? He was their son. Parents would accept their child, no matter what kind of they were, right?

"When it happen, this happened," Danny said and transform into his ghost ego Danny Phantom. Danny looked at parents and his eyes widen. He was terrified by the look on his parents. They looked at with disgust, hatred. Their looking was killing him. He looked at Jazz looking at mom and dad with disgust look on her face.

"You freak! Get away from my daughter!" Maddie yelled at him. Danny could feel his eyes getting watery. Soon, tears were rolling down his cheek. He had made the wrong choice. And because of his one wrong choice, he had lost love of his parents for him.

"But, mom, dad, he is still Danny!" Jazz yelled and Maddie glared at her.

"Jazz get away from! He is a freak! Not my son!" Jack yelled.

"But, Mo-" Danny tired to say it, but was cut off by Maddie.

"Don't call me your mom, freak! We lost our Danny the day you existed!" Maddie shouted. Danny watched in horror as his parents took out ghost hunting weapons to shoot him. But, before they could shoot him, he went intangible went down to the basement to escape to the ghost zone.

"Mom, dad, what the hell were you thinking?!" Jazz yelled at them, looking disappointed at them. Sure, Danny was wrong to keep that big secret and don't tell them. But, they did even knew what they had just done? And now she knew why he had kept the secret to himself because he knew they wouldn't accept him. But why did he suddenly tell them?

"I was trying to kill the ghost freak!" Maddie said.

"But, he is Dann-" Jazz was cut off by Maddie.

"He WAS Danny! But now he isn't," Maddie said.

* * *

Danny was flying fast, faster than any time he had. He had to get away, get away from this place. Tears were still visible, and more were coming. He thought they would accept him for sure, but...they didn't.

He had made one wrong choice and where did it got him. Nowhere but he was abandon by his parents. If maybe if he had told them how he had got ghost power they would understand?

 _What am I gonna do now?_ he thought. He had nowhere to go now. Sure, the ghost zone was a place for ghosts, but he was halfa. And he had many enemies here. He would be dead if they found out, he was in ghost zone any second now. He had got somewhere. But where? He would be dead if he goes to the human world and the same would happen in the ghost zone. Was he all alone now? No, he wasn't. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker had accepted him for who he was. He still had people who believed in him.

He had to leave both ghost zone and human world. But, where would he go? He didn't any place he could go.

If any ghost hunter found him in the human world, he would be captured and be used for experiments. And he would be killed in the ghost zone by his enemies.

What if Guys in White found Sam, Tucker, and Jazz knew about his secrets but kept a secret? They would be in danger if he leaves the ghost zone and human world. What if he killed himself? No, that wouldn't work. He would turn into full ghost, and that would cause for trouble for him.

He grabbed his hair in frustration. He didn't know what to do anymore. What could he do? Nothing.

He had nowhere to turn, nowhere to go.

He would be dead in any second now if he doesn't leave the ghost zone. And if he leave the ghost zone and fly to Amity Park, the same would happen.

He grabbed more of his hair and pulled in frustration. He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

He couldn't think anymore.

Was this the end of him? Would he die like this?

If this was the last day of his life, he'd regret it greatly? He still hasn't told 'her' his feelings.

He silently cried and cried until there was no tear left on him.

He really did make a wrong choice.

If he hadn't opened his big mouth, he wouldn't be in this mess. Then image of him, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker laughy came into his mind.

As shadow of someone blocked his view, Danny looked at the ghost who had. His widen when he saw Skulker. Danny quickly backed away, trying to run away, but failed. Skulker had already grabbed his leg so hard, he heard his bone break.

"AAH!" He screamed, but he knew nobody would come to rescue him. More tears came.

"W-what are you d-doing? I used my g-ghostly wail on you," Danny asked, barely conscious. The pain was too much, he would be unconscious any second now.

"You can never defeat me, Ghost Child," Skulker smirk behind his armor "Now, you have been broken, I will not only kill you, but I will tear you apart." Danny heard his both hand broken. He gritted his teeth, trying not give Skulker pleasure by screaming. He could barely feel any pain now.

His whole body hurt like hell, and his eyes were becoming heavy and heavy by seconds.

 _Am I gonna die here?_ Danny thought. He closed his eyes. He couldn't keep them open, they were heavy.

 _Am I just gonna die like this?_ he thought _I still haven't told 'her' my feelings. I am so pathetic._

His tear rolled down by the side of his cheek.

 _I still have to prove mom and dad, I am their son and not some kind of freak_ he thought.

 **Are you giving up?** A voice said.

 _No, I am facing the reality_ He thought _I was thinking I could become some kind of superhero like in movies. But, in reality, I am just a kid who is weak and wanted to become strong._

 **I can't let you die here, because if you do I won't exist. And I can't let that happen** the voice said. **I know you're strong Danny. Now, get up and killed that bastard!**

 _Who are you? And why are you here, in my mind?_ Danny asked

 **I'm you and I always have been here, you just couldn't hear me, when I called** the voice said. **Now, get up and show the bastard who we are!**

Danny felt his body burn and his broken bone fixing itself. His body was heating up. His green eyes turned run and was outlined by the dark line around his both eyes. His pale skin turned tan the same fire. His once black jumpsuit change into black fire cloak.

His body felt so...powerful. He felt like he was in heaven.

"GARH!" Danny roared. He looked at Skulker and glared at him with his now red with black outlined eyes. Danny grabbed Skulker and ripped him apart in between. Skulker inside dead organ went everywhere. Some of Skulker ecto-blood got on Danny's cheek.

A minute after, nothing was left of Skulker. Danny smirk and his laugh were darker than the color black. His dark laugh filled the ghost zone as sound like thunderstorm and dark cloud from around Danny.

Danny felt his power leaving his body and he was back to normal.

"What did I just do?" Danny asked himself. All he could remember was talking to the voice and pain. And all of a sudden he blacked out. He came back when he was feeling power leaving his body.

Who was the voice of? It was him. But, how could it be him? The voice did say 'We'. Who was he excatly?

He looked around him to check where he was. And he remembered all what had happened with him. He had told Jazz and his parents about his secret. His parents didn't accept him and tried to shoot with ecto-gun.

"Daniel," Danny heard his name and turned around to look at the ghost who called him.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here?" Danny asked and one look told him something was important. He didn't bother asking what. He was clockwork and he would know everything. And maybe he knew this would happen.

"Follow me, Danny," Clockwork said, and Danny just nodded his head and followed Clockwork without asking any of his question.

He wasn't accept by his parents, and now what would he do?

* * *

 **That's chapter 2**


	3. Another World - Part 1

**UPDATE - Thank you, everyone, for reviewing, it means a lot to me. Thank you very much!**

 **Fanfiction of Danny Phantom, one of my favorite Cartoon. This Danny x Jazz Fanfiction. Before anybody calls me a weirdo, I will tell you I don't care what you think! So, please I'm warning you if you don't like INCEST back away from reading this. And later don't blame me for you reading it. If you did read it.**

 **WARNING - Don't read it if you are against INCEST**

 **Another WARNING - I update really slow 'cause English isn't my first language and I have to make check/fix my grammars.**

* * *

 **Forbidden Love - Chapter 3**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?!" Jazz yelled at her parents. Why didn't accept Danny like she did? Even if he was a ghost Danny was still her little brother. He wasn't any different, only he had the power of a ghost. And he didn't use that power for wrong. He used it to protect people from the ghosts. From his own kind.

"What?" Jack asked turning to his daughter, who looked furious. Jazz face had turn red from rage. Her eyes narrowed and were glaring at both of her parents.

"Why did you try to shoot Danny?" Jazz asked still glaring at her parents, who looked calm. She was more furious. Why the fuck are they so calm?! Didn't they just their only son?!

"Because he is a ghost Danny Phantom," Jack said. Jazz glared at both of them and ran up stair to her room. Once she was inside her room, she shut the behind her, hard. She ran to her bed and jumped on the bed. She buried her head inside her hand and started crying.

If she was feeling this much pain. How much had Danny felt? If she was this sad, how much was Danny?

Before Danny had run into the ghost zone, she saw something on Danny's face. He looked so...broken. As if he had given everything up.

Why didn't she stop Danny, from running away? Why did she just look at Danny leave?

Jazz slapped herself and the red mark was left on her right cheek of her hand. She punched the desk next to her.

What the hell was she doing? She must be going crazy or something. Soon she felt her cheeks warming up, her eyes becoming moist. She put her hand over her mouth, trying not to cry out loud. She wasn't weak. No, she didn't want to be weak.

Because she was weak, she couldn't stop Danny. Because she was weak, she couldn't talk back to her parents. Why was she so scared for? She has already lost her brother, her Danny. Why is she weak?

If she was strong, maybe Danny would still be with her. With his 'family'.

Now, the god who knows where Danny is? What condition was he in? Was he okay?

All those question she was asking herself was making Jazz more worried for Danny. She prayed to god, where ever Danny was he would be okay. He had to be okay, no matter what. She kept telling herself Danny would be okay, but she knew he wouldn't be okay. She had to do something. Anything to bring back Danny, and make their parents accept him. She didn't know what Danny was feeling, but she did know he was feeling something bad. And that something wasn't good.

She was already feeling a dark presence. Something bad was going to happens very soon. She had that feeling

* * *

 **Another World - Naruto**

* * *

As the sun was going, two figured could be seen. The first figure was helping the other figure by holding other figure hands on his shoulder. The figure had an orange, jumpsuit and had long blond spiky hair, jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His bright blue eyes like an ocean. He had a goofy grin on his face and some blood coming out of his left cheek cut. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, AKA the Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja. Why people called him that was because he would usually prank people to get their attention. Why did he try to get their attention, they didn't want to give him? When he would walk on the street of his village people would glare at him and throw rocks at him. Calling him some kind of monster or demon.

He didn't know why people hated him so much, that was until Mizuki - one of his academy teacher - told him he had demon fox called Kyuubi (Nine Tails) inside him. That's why he was hated, stunned by others. Nobody was there him when he needed someone to comfort him. Nobody was there to hold him when he was sad and tell him 'everything is going to be fine'. Nobody was there to hold him when he was cold in winter nights. His apartment had a lot of holes in them, he wouldn't be able to sleep when it was cold.

He was an orphan, who nobody wanted. He was a monster, who had killed many people. That was what villagers thought of him as, but he wasn't. Kyuubi was sealed inside of by Yondiame Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) and died saving the village when Kyuubi had attacked.

Many, many nights he had cried, alone. He was all alone. He just wanted parents who loved him, but god was cruel. You can't have what you always want.

He had entered an academy to become a shinobi of his village, so he could become Hokage. So, people could see him as a person and not some demon, who lived in their village. And had a skin of a human, when he was a demon. He just wanted people to respect him and see him as a person and not a demon. He had failed the academy many times, couldn't become a shinobi, but that didn't mean he would give up. He had Will of Fire to never give up. He had the fight to protect precious people he had made.

Naruto looked at the person beside him. He was Sasuke, his best friend, who betrayed the village and tried to run away to get more power so he could kill his older brother. Sasuke whole clan was massacred by his older brother, Itachi.

Naruto had a mission to bring back Sasuke by the 5th Hokage. Naruto was shocked to find out Sasuke had betrayed the village by one of his comrade, Shikamaru. Soon as he had heard it, he took the mission. He had successfully brought Sasuke with him, but he had put up a fight. And Naruto had to beat him up. Sasuke had used one of powerful Jutsu called, Chidori, which Kakashi-sensei had taught him during Chunin Exam. And Naruto had almost just as a powerful attack called, Rasengan, which one his teacher Jiraiya had taught him. When trying to find Tsunade the 5th Hokage.

"Naruto," Sasuke called and Naruto turned to him "I am sorry, for hurting you." Sasuke surprised Naruto by saying it. Sasuke had never apologized to anyone before. And to him he apologized, it was a shock to Naruto.

"That's so not like you, y'know?" Naruto said with a small smile, which Sasuke turned. They saw the gate of their village in horizon and Naruto picked up the pace. He walked faster, so he could see villagers welcome him with a warm smile. He had completed the mission, bringing back Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most powerful clan. Uchiha clan were powerful because of their Sharingan.

When Naruto was at the gate, many villagers were standing there looking at him and Sasuke. One his teammate Sakura came running at him and Sasuke. Sakura took Sasuke from Naruto shoulder and helped him stand on his foot. And before he Naruto knew it, he was slapped, hard. He was sent across to one of the building. He coughed some blood as he got up. He had tears on his eyes. He looked at the person who had slapped him. His eyes widen, Sakura had slapped him.

"What was that for, Sakura?" He asked not understanding why she would slap him. After all, he had kept the promised to bring back Sasuke to her. So why? Why would she slap him that hard, which sent him to the building?

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sakura yelled "I told you to bring him back! And look what you did to him! You almost killed him!" Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. His lifetime crush was yelling at him with rage in her voice. Everyone hated him, and now Sakura to hate him.

"I had no other choice," Naruto said, his head downcast "He put up a fight. I had to beat him to bring him back." He looked at the people around him. They had the look of pure rage in their eyes. Soon they started to throw rocks at him. One spiky rock hit him on his right cheek and almost ripped opened his cheek. He didn't do anything. And why wasn't his friends stopping them. Were they abandoning him? He looked at their eyes and could only plead. No one was helping him. No one.

"Please stop," Naruto begged only to get hit with more rocks. His cheeks skin were ripping and blood were coming out it.

"Demon like you doesn't deserve to live!" One of the civilian shouted and throw another rock. "Look what you did demon! Because of you, we almost lost the last Uchiha!" Naruto stands pain longer and fell to his knees. His hands on the ground, trying to hold him up. He was getting weaker and weaker.

Was he going to die by the people he swore to protect the most? Was he going to die just like this? He still hadn't accomplished his dream of becoming Hokage. What was the point fighting so much if it was going to end just like this? He wasn't going to die like this, he still hadn't found out who his parents are. He needed to know if they had abandoned him or died when Kyuubi had attacked.

 **"Weak human brat, dying just like that. I won't let myself be killed!"** Voice said.

"Kyuubi, what do you want?" Naruto spoke back at the Kyuubi in defeated.

 **"I won't die like this! Nor I will let you die!"** Kyuubi said

"What's the point, Kurama?" Naruto asked the demon fox. He was right. What was he supposed to fight for, when he had no one? Everyone hated his gut and didn't care about him. He never gave up because he thought one day everyone was going to respect him. That's what he had fought for. But now, he didn't had a reason to fight for. Villagers were throwing rocks at him and he couldn't do anything.

 **"You do know that I won't let you die, right?"** Kurama questioned.

"Do me a favor Kurama, and let me die," Naruto said, "I don't think I can take this much pain?"

 **"You're not the same Naruto,"** Kurama said.

"You are right. I am not the same Naruto," Naruto said, "How can I be the same after what I went through? Huh! It's because of you that I am here! Because of you I was alone! Because of you I had nobody who cared about me! Do you even care?! Do you know how it feel like when you cry and nobody is there say everything is going to be okay?!" His visions were blurry and he knew he was crying. But, what is he crying for?

 **"You are right, Naruto. I don't know how it feels,"** Kurama said closing his crimson eyes, **"Because I was never loved. I was only feared by others. Everyone feared me because I was a monster, but do you know why I became a monster? This world is cruel, you can't survive if you want have the strength to fight. If you are weak, you die. If you are strong, you live. Now, let me ask you this Naruto. What are you dying for?"**

Naruto eyes shot wide. That's right. What was he dying for? His life was hell, but who made his life hell? It was the villagers, if he died now, it would make villagers happy. After all they had done to him, he wouldn't let them be happy. They had made his life miserable, so he would return the favor by making their life miserable.

"I am not dying for anyone. I want to- no, I will live!" His eyes turning crimson, "I shall not do what village wanted along! I shall make their life miserable! I won't die until the day I see they are miserable faces!"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sakura standing in front of him with a kunai. He smirked and before he knew what he was was doing, he had already ripped Sakura head off. Blood was speaking everywhere. Villagers were looking at him with wide eyes. He could see fear in their eyes. He didn't know why but, he smirk. He was actually happy, seeing fear in their eyes because of him. He let out a demonic roar and ran for the gate. Villagers who were trying to stop him, he slice them in half.

Before he could get pass the gate some of ANBU step in front of him. He narrowed his eyes, he wouldn't let them stop him. He had suffered enough in this shitty village. He wouldn't let anyone control him, trust no one. He had fought for his friends until now. From now on, he would only fight for himself and no one.

"Get out of my way!" Naruto roared "If you don't, you will regret it!" They didn't listen to his warning. They were fools. Did they wanted to be killed or something? If they do want to be killed, he would fulfilled their wishes. Naruto smirk.

"We won't regret anything, demon!" Said one with bear mask on "This will be your last day! You have made us suffer enough! We won't let anyone suffer because of you anymore! We will get our revenge by killing you! Demon!" Naruto smirk and let out a laugh, so dark and cold, villagers around him shivered. His eyes glowed red/orange and he charged at AMBU's. ANBU with the bear mask charged first at Naruto. Bear did the uppercut with his sword but did cut Naruto. Naruto ducked before sword could cut him. With his fist clichéd, he roar and charged at Bear. With just one hit Bear was almost sent flying but before that Naruto had grabbed him by his head. Naruto smashed his head, scaring ANBU's around him. With his claws Naruto opened Bear stomach as his organs fell out.

"Ha-ha that was too easy!" Naruto smirk "Now, how about you?" Naruto pointed at ANBU with Cat mask on. The cat did the hand sign and fire was shot toward Naruto. Before it could hit Naruto, he roars sending the ANBU back. Naruto smirked and charged at the Cat bringing out his claws and slicing through the Cat stomach. He smiled when he saw organs falling out. That wasn't enough he thought and ripped his eyeball out with his claws. Some of the blood got on his lips, he licked it and smirked. The ANBU fell to his knees.

Another one charged toward Naruto, making some hand signs. Naruto charged at the guy before he could make out the sign and grabbed him by the neck and throwed him. The guy hit the wall and was splattered.

Naruto glared at the others, giving them the sign if they followed him the same would happen to them. ANBU's felt the intense of the glare and all of them backed away. The gate was clear for Naruto to run, Naruto took the chance and ran. Nobody saw anything but orange blur passing by them. The speed was so great, it knocked some of them out.

Inside the village, there were a lot of bodies, all them dead.

Naruto was running fast. What had he done? He had killed so much and yet, he didn't felt bad about it. Was he becoming some kind of monster? No. He had already become the monster by killing other without thinking. Some part of him felt bad about killing other yet, why did he felt happy? Shouldn't he feel miserable about it? He kept running and running. He didn't know where to go now? No, he had nowhere to go. He had nowhere left where he would be accepted. If his own people didn't accepted him, then why would others?

He felt something wet on his cheeks and touched it. He very well knew what it was. He was crying. He hadn't cried since he was a kid, but now why? Was he afraid because others wouldn't accept him?

He wanted nothing more than to be accepted and yet, he wasn't accepted. When he was a happen he wasn't accepted then why would be accepted when he had become a monster? His dream to become a Hokage would be nothing but a dream now. All the promises he made was nothing but a joke now. Everything he had done was nothing but a waste of his time. But, he did became strong in his own way.

Sakura - what a joke she was. He was a fool to believe she would return his feeling for her. He was a fool to even have a silly crush on her. She was nothing but a nonsense. Why did he even put up with her? He didn't know. He knew it was just a silly crush and yet, why did he did anything she asked?

* * *

 **Another World - Danny Phantom | Clock Tower**

* * *

Danny was confused, he didn't know why he was here in the first place. He was also kind of scared of how serious Clockwork looked. Danny had never had seen Clockwork so serious, so he kind of curious of what was going to happens now. Clockwork was facing away from him, showing back to him. Clockwork had said he was going to tell him something important. But, he could guess 'that' something was going to be about his newly found power, which he couldn't control. He was kind of scared of his newly found power. If he doesn't use the power properly he could seriously hurt someone, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. Even if he was hurt so much.

He didn't much cared about what other thought of him, but his own parents had thought him as a freak. Ghost Freak. He was suddenly feeling down. He thought of his best friends and he smiled. Even if push came too shoved, he knew his friends would be there with him, supporting him.

His parents didn't accept him, he wasn't sad than before. He was still kind of sad, but Jazz had accepted him, and he was happy. At least his sister accepted him.

Clockwork cleared his throat, which brought Danny out of his thoughts.

"Danny, what I am about to tell you is very important," Clockwork said, Danny nodded "There is something big coming. And that could lead to the distraction of this world." Danny eyes slightly widen. Was this some kind of joke or something? If this was, it wasn't funny. But, he knew better Clockwork wouldn't joke around.

"What do you mean, Clockwork?" Danny asked, "What is this big something thing?"

"I can't give you too much information," Clockwork started, "But, this is dark power is coming in future. You need to train to master your new power. You are the only hope. If you don't succeed, both human and ghost world could be destroy."

Danny was shaky. If he didn't stop this dark power or something, the world would be gone. He had to something about this. But, what could he do? He was still weak. If this powerful being can destroy the whole world, he would be no match for the being. He had to get strong, so he could protect Earth, his home, his friends, Jazz. If he let this being do whatever it wanted, then he would be dead. Must get strong and protect his loved ones he thought. He won't let it happen again like the last time almost happened. He owed Clockwork so much for saving his family, friends.

"How can I beat this thing?" Danny asked and Clockwork smiled. He saw something in this boy he never saw on others. This boy had potential. And he wouldn't let that potential go to waste. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw nothing but determination in it. He was right to pick the boy for this big mission he had. No, only this Danny-boy could this mission he had in mind. And he knew Danny wouldn't fail him. He knew perfect person who could make him strong enough to beat 'this' powerful being.

"You must train to master your new power," Clockwork said, "And to do that, you must leave this world, Danny."

* * *

 **That Chapter 3! Kinda short, but don't worry I will try to write longer Chapters. Sorry for not updating quicker. A lot has been happening with me like my girlfriend passed away. So I needed time to get over it. Hope yu enjoyed it. I know there isn't much Danny x Jazz moment, but there will be in next chapter. Anyway, thank you for you feedbacks, it means a lot.**


	4. Another World - Part 2

**UPDATED - So some people didn't read what I had written in WARNING. Why the fuck are some of you messaging me about INCEST stuff. Why didn't you read the WARNING sign? Stop blaming me, you guys should have read the WARNING SIGN. WARNING SIGN was there for a reason. And for the rest, thank you for reading this, even if it was an incest.**

 **Fanfiction of Danny Phantom, one of my favorite Cartoon. This Danny x Jazz Fanfiction. Before anybody calls me a weirdo, I will tell you I don't care what you think! So, please I'm warning you if you don't like INCEST back away from reading this. And later don't blame me for you reading it. If you did read it.**

 **WARNING - Don't read it if you are against INCEST**

 **Another WARNING - I update really slow 'cause English isn't my first language and I have to make check/fix my grammars.**

* * *

 **Forbidden Love - Chapter 4**

* * *

"You must train to master your new power," Clockwork said, "And to do that, you must leave this world, Danny."

Danny was confused. Why did he have to leave this world? Was there another dimension or something? Suddenly all those questions were coming into his head but, he would get his answer.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked little nervous. Whatever this was he was getting a bad feeling about this. But, even if his life was on the line, he would save the world. If his one life meant it could save billions, he would gladly give his life.

"I know you don't want to leave this world," Clockwork said, "But, to defeat this upcoming enemy, you must train in another world. This does give us some an advantage."

"How?" Danny asked, confused. How could they have an advantage if he was leaving this world to another? Was he going to be away for long or something?

"Some of the advantages are, if in another two or three years would have passed, it will only be one and half would be passed here," Clockwork said, "That way, even if you stay long in another world, not much time would passed here. You could get much stronger in another world than here. If you stay here, you won't be strong enough to beat the enemy. I know it is going to be hard, but everyone life's on your hand, Danny. If you want your precious people to live happily, you must take down this enemy no matter what. So, what do you say? Are willing to go to another world?"

Danny listened every world Clockwork had said carefully. Everyone life's were on his hand. If he isn't strong enough everyone will be destroyed and Earth too. He won't let that happen, and he knew he wasn't strong enough to beat the enemy. He doesn't have any choice. If he wants to protect everyone, he got trained. But, leaving this world? No, stop thinking like that, he thought. If going to another world and becoming strong could protect his people, he would take the risk.

Danny knew he wasn't a kid anymore. Ever since he got the ghost powers, he knew he had to use for good. He wasn't that kid, who would run away from anything danger, he knew that.

"Alright, I will go," Danny said and Clockwork smiled, "But, can I say goodbye to my friends?" Clockwork smiled. He saw the sadness in boy's eyes. He saw how much he cared about his friends. Danny really cared about his friends, he could see it in his eyes. There nothing but love for his friends. But, the god was cruel. He knew something bad was going to happen and that could lead to Danny's death. He just hoped Danny could get over it.

Clockwork knew he was breaking rules by saving humans, but he cared about Danny and he knew Danny cared about his people. And he wouldn't let them die. He just hoped the 'same' thing doesn't happen in this _timeline_.

Clockwork could remember how Danny had died in another timeline.

* * *

 **Flashback - Danny Phantom / Another Timeline - Glance At The Future**

* * *

 _Clockwork had watched the whole battle._ _He looked around the place, it was a mess. Everywhere he looked, he could nothing but blood. He saw trailed of blood, he knew the blood belong to Danny. He followed the trail and saw something he wished he never did. Clockwork cared about Danny, like a son, and he couldn't bare to watch his son figure, just lying there on his own blood. He looked at the opposite direction. And he saw the same thing. There was someone lying there. The figure had long hair, but he couldn't make out the color of the figure. He figured was a boy about the same age as Danny. Teenager._

 _He couldn't make out the face either because blood was covering his face, nothing but red. He saw the figure move a little. The boy was still alive after all that, which must mean the boy was stronger than he had thought. He heard something being dragged. He looked behind him and saw Danny was dragging himself to the other boy._

 _Danny had changed, he wasn't skinny but muscular. His hair had gotten longer was spikier than before. Clockwork looked into Danny's eyes and saw nothing but sorrow in his red eyes outlined by dark- line, both his eyes. His skin was sun-kissed tan, his once black jumpsuit had gotten black fire cloak, which covered his jaw line. Once Danny had reached the other boy, he asked something._

 _"Why did we fight?" Danny asked, tears in his eyes, "You were my_ best _friend and, yet why did it had to be_ you _. Why did we fight? Answer me, please? We were my_ best _friend, we were like brothers." Danny looked broken as if he looked like he was holding back his life. Any second and he would die, but he wasn't going to die without getting his answer to his question._

 _"You were a threat to my world," The other boy said, "And I was to yours. I didn't want to fight you Danny, but I couldn't let my home destroyed either. You were protecting your home and I was doing the same to mine. You were like a little brother to me. But, I had no other choice but to fight you. I'm so sorry. I know you can't forgive me but please understand, I was doing this to protect my home. You should already know, how much I care about my home. Even if they had done nothing but hurt me. I had precious people there, you had here, in this world. And like you said 'if I dying can save billions, I would gladly give my life up!' You used to say that, and you changed me for better. Because of you I had someone to love, because of you, my life was changed for better. I'm really grateful to you, but I had to protect my precious people from this world. I never wanted to fight you, Danny. What can I say, this world is cruel, nothing goes the way you want it to be." The boy had tears rolling down his cheek, nonstop._

 _"I am sorry," Danny said, "If I could change the past, I would make it so you wouldn't have to die with me. I am very thankful for everything you have do..." Danny stopped and coughed blood out. "Done for me. What do you say, see you in hell?" Danny smiled and the other boy smiled._

 _"See you in hell," The boy smiled and shake his hand with Danny. Both of them had a smile on their face as they slowly passed away. They both knew they were a threat to each other world, but couldn't admit. Both of them were afraid to lose one another. Both of them had become like brothers and couldn't stand losing to each other. They knew only one way could end this. They both want to save their world but, the only way by killing each other. At least they both died a hero death._

 _"Danny!" Clockwork looked at the person who had yelled. It was Jazz. She was older and looked like young women in her twenties. Her hair was longer and her orange hair had gotten lighter. Her breast had gotten bigger to maybe, C-cup. She ran to Danny and hugged his body. His body felt cold, and she knew he had died. She felt her cheek as tear came. She was crying. It had been so long since she had cried. She couldn't hold it back, as she cried her eyes out._

 _"Y-you I-I-idiot!" She yelled at Danny body as she hugged his body tighter. Everything they had done, everything they went through together came to her like-a-flash. She cried more when she remember all those precious time with him. Why did it had to end like this? She asked herself._

 _Clockwork thought he had seen enough as he back away into the ghost portal. If he had stayed there for any second, he would have cried himself. He was going to change the time. He knew he was breaking the rules, but he didn't care about it. He had to save Danny no matter what. He closed his eyes and he opened. And he was back in time where Danny had told Jazz about his secret._

 _Clockwork heard the doorbell ring. He saw as Danny tiredly opened the door see Sam and Tucker._

 _"Hey Danny," Sam started, "Why didn't you came to school today?" Tucker nodded following Sam's question, and Danny yawned._

 _"Jazz is sick, so I had taken care of her," Danny said, tried. Clockwork smiled as he went back to his tower. He knew Danny would suffer today, but he also knew he could interfere now. Not yet anyway._

* * *

Danny was staring at Clockwork, he had distance look on his face. As if he had a lot in his mind. Danny really paid much attention to Clockwork, he had more things to worry about now. Like saving the world and protecting everyone. And to that, he had to train and master his new found power. And of he needed to leave this world of his to train with someone-he-didn't know of. It wasn't like he didn't want to train, but he was actually nervous to meet this person from another world.

Until today, he didn't even knew of there were world other than his.

Maybe, they were aliens. Nah, they can't be an alien. He didn't want to believe it but, he wanted to be an astronaut and not believing in alien was something he rather not mention.

"Clockwork?" Danny asked bringing Clockwork out of his thought and stared at the boy. Seeing the confused face of the boy, he smiled.

"It's nothing," He said, smiling "I was just thinking about something. Nothing you need to worry about." Clockwork saw the boy smiled back. He was actually surprised. After all the boy went through just in hours, he was now smiling. This boy truly was an amazing. He brought himself out of his thoughts. He didn't want to waste the time of Danny. Oh right, Danny said he wanted to say goodbye to his friends.

"Danny," Clockwork called the boy, "Take this necklace with you and never lose this necklace." He handed the Danny the necklace. It was a diamond-shaped necklace and had the golden color to it. "If you accidently lost this necklace, you'll be stuck in that world, so be careful. When you will enter another world, your appearance will change to match the world era. When you're ready to enter the world the touch the necklace and say 'Redī' and you will find yourself in another side of the universe." Danny listened to Clockwork with interest. So, he just had to touch the necklace and say 'Redī', and he would be in another world. He didn't know what 'Redī' meant but, it sounded like 'Ready'. So, he guessed when he was ready he would just have to say 'Redī'. He nodded to himself and smiled.

"And what do I do when I want to return?" Danny asked. Clockwork smiled at the curious boy.

"Just say 'Danī'," Clockwork work said.

"'Danī'?" Danny asked and Clockwork nodded, "But, that is Dani's name? What does it got to do with another world spell or something you came up with?"

' _This boy sure can ask a lot of questions_ ' Clockwork thought. But, he couldn't blame the boy. Everyone would be curious about another world. If people saw UFO, they would take a picture or record a video and put on the internet. It was normal for humans to be curious in things they didn't know of. It was just their nature. Even he would be curious if he was human. He smacked himself for even thinking like that. He was already a ghost so, he shouldn't be thinking like that, he told himself.

"That is just how another world person will say your name," Clockwork said and Danny dumbly nodded. Danny actually laughed inside his head. What was wrong with another world people? Giving him a girl name? Maybe, they talked in a different language. Yeah, that had to be it. If not, he would change his name to something else. He didn't want to be call 'Dani', whatever that meant.

"Okay, can I go now?" Danny asked and Clockwork nodded, and step forward and touched Danny's forehead. It was hard for another Danny to learn another world language so, Clockwork put the acknowledge of another Danny in this current Danny. At first Danny had a blank face, and after a second everything came to his brain. He could understand and language he had never learned of, he guessed it was from Clockwork and nodded. But, what was this? He saw two people - one looked like him but the older version of himself. They were lying on the blood of their own. He shook his head and the image was gone. He fly away and looked back at Clockwork. "Thanks, and don't worry Clockwork, I will become strong so I can protect everyone!" Danny yelled as he was flying away, waving his hand. Clockwork smiled and he slowly waved his hand back.

' _I believe - no I know you will become strong Danny._ ' Clockwork thought with smiled on his face. Even if Danny had died in another timeline, he believed this could accomplish another couldn't. But, how wrong he was.

Danny brought his head out and looked around the basement of his once a home. When he didn't saw anybody around he went intangible and got outside from the ghost zone. Soon as he had step outside of the portal, his ghost senses went off as the blue mist came off his mouth. He suddenly started feeling cold. Why did every time my ghost sense goes off I feel cold, he asked himself.

He didn't have time for this fighting he was about to get into. He quickly got out of his house, avoiding any ghost he would bump into. He would first go to Tucker and to Sam and lastly he would go to Jazz. Even if he was just there and he would find Jazz easily, he decided he would say goodbye to Jazz at last. Why did he want to say goodbye to Jazz at last? He didn't know why. He just felt he would be much happier if he saw Jazz face at last before diapering into another world.

Danny smiled as the breeze flow his hair. It kind of felt nice, he remembered when Jazz used to play with his hair. He missed the feeling of her hand playing with his hair. He wanted to feel that feeling again, but he knew he couldn't. He was already something wrong, and he knew it was wrong. He knew society wouldn't accept him if his secret's got out.

Sometimes Danny just wished Jazz wasn't his sister, so he could love all the way he wanted. He already knew he already minds fucking things and was now making it worse. No, he hadn't been making it, he already had. His biggest mistake was loving his sister more than a brother should. And it is hard when you can't let them go, he knew that. Maybe, if he is away for long from Jazz, he would forget about his love for her.

 _Yeah, that should do it,_ he thought with a smile. Clockwork said even he is away for long in another world, it wouldn't be much time here. So, it should be okay.

Before he knew it, he was front of Tucker house. He didn't want to be seen, so, he decided he would straight go to Tucker's room. When he had gotten into Tucker's room, he heard moans. That caught his attention. He didn't know Tucker would be watching porn. But, every with hormones would watch it. Even he had watched it, so he wasn't the one to judge others.

Tucker was in middle of his whatever business so, he didn't notice Danny standing behind him with a light blush.

"Hey, Tuck," Danny called and Tucker jumped quickly shutting his laptop down. Tucker turned to Danny with a blush on his face.

"What the hell man!?" Tucker yelled, "At least knock before coming in! Didn't you see I was busy?" Danny grin at his friends, knowing what he was busy at.

"You don't have to be shame y'know?" Danny asked with a little smile. Tucker didn't have to be a shame. Almost guys do it so it was normal. He didn't had to be so loud, even Tucker mother could have heard his yell.

"But... still..." Tucker tried to protest, but nothing came out of his. He didn't have any word to say about this. At least it was Danny and not his mother. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if it was his mother instead who came in. His shivered when he thought about it. Tucker looked back at Danny, he knew something was wrong when he saw look on Danny's face. Sure he was smiling but, it wasn't the same smile he would give others. It was a sad smile.

"Danny, I know you are here for something," Tucker said and Danny slightly flinched, "Come on tell me already?" Danny hesitated but soon sighed. Danny knew he had to tell him, that was what he came for. But, where should he start.

"I... uh I... told my parents about... my power," Danny said and Tucker eyes widen. What the hell was Danny thinking, Tucker thought?

"What did they say?" Tucker asked, but the look on Danny's face already told him. He looked at Danny's face and could tell how much it hurt him. In his whole life being friends with Danny, he had never seen him this broken. Tucker had something to cheer Danny up, but he knew nothing could. Danny had just lost his parents respect, how could he be happy at a time like this? "Does Jazz know too?" He asked and Danny nodded. So, his whole family knew about it huh, Tucker thought. He had to comfort Danny, but how?

"Tuck, you don't have to feel anything for me," Danny said with a sad smile, "I knew I had to tell them sooner or later about it. But, I didn't know they would react that way. They think I am some kind of freak but, Jazz think I am normal but with power." Danny smiled, "But, I am here for something else." Tucker nodded. "I am here to tell you, I'm leaving this world."

"What!?" Tucker yelled.

"Quiet!" Danny said, "I am not going to die if you're thinking? I am just leaving this world to train in another. Clockwork said something dark and big was coming, and I need to stop it." Tucker nodded, "So in order to stop it, I need to train another world so I can become stronger in shorter amount of time. If I am gone for two years, it would be four years in another world. And if my new powers takes longer time for me to master it, it would only be short time here."

"What do you mean your new powers, Danny?" Tucker asked. Danny nodded knowing Tucker didn't know about his new found powers.

"Well, there is something inside me," Danny started, "When I was wonder around the ghost zone after tell mom and dad about my powers. I ran into Skulker, and boy he beat me up. I was barely holding on to my life when a voice called telling me to get up. I felt energy running through my vines, and when I finally gave in. My broken bones fixed itself. At that time, I felt so power like I could do anything. After I had beaten up Skulker, I asked the voice who he was, it only said 'I'm you' and Clockwork found me. I didn't know what the voice meant but, his voice did sound like mine but a lot older. Like the person of the voice about seventeen years old. It was a deep voice." Tucker stared awe at Danny. It was a lot of information to take in.

"So you're leaving now," Tucker asked in a low tone. Danny nodded, he didn't want to leave but he had to. He didn't had any choice. He had to protect his home, his precious people. And to do that he had to leave. It hurt so much, but he had to do this.

Tucker stared at his friend. He knew Danny wouldn't want anything to happen to his friends or family. Tucker knew Danny wouldn't back down from protecting someone, that was just who Danny was. He gave Danny a sad smile and a friendly guy and pat his back, saying he had his back.

Danny smiled, "Tuck, I just have one favor to ask of you," Tucker nodded, "Please take care of Jazz for me. My enemy will come after you, Sam and Jazz knowing I won't be here. So, please don't let anything happen to Jazz. This will be the last time I ask you." Tucker nodded.

"Don't worry, I got your back!" Tucker smiled. Danny gave him a smiled and fly away. As Danny flew away, Tucker thought, _be safe Danny, and don't worry I won't let anything happen to Jazz. I know how much she means to you, even if you hide all the time from the world but, you can't hide it from me._

* * *

As Danny flew away with a smile. He smiled knowing his friends got his back. He never felt this good. Before he knew it, he was in Sam room. He looked around and saw her in the corner of her room. Maybe studying something.

"Sam," Danny called and Sam jumped and fell on her butt. She got up and glared at Danny.

"Don't scared me like that!" Sam yelled at Danny.

Sam day hadn't been going well at all. First Danny didn't come to school, she was angry at Danny. But, she forgave him when she learned Jazz was sick and Danny was taking care to her. She smiled, Danny cared about Jazz, even if he didn't show it. She was kind of jealous, knowing how much Danny cared for Jazz. She had a crush on Danny a while ago but, she give up, she knew she wouldn't get a chance when Danny would look at Jazz. Sam knew Danny was having a forbidden love for his sister, but she didn't stop it. She would sometimes catch jazz staring at Danny the same way Danny did. Danny was hiding that from the world knowing, the world wouldn't accept his love for his sister. But Sam didn't care about stuff like that. Sure, she was sickened when saw it, but she got over it. She care about Danny and knew he wouldn't look at her like he did to Jazz.

Second, in school when Danny didn't show up. Every bully in her school teased her about Danny being her boyfriends was cheating on her. She hated Dash and Paulina a lot. They had even started a rumor that she was a slut. But, Danny had turned into his ego ghost self and punched the living the hell out of Dash. And to Paulina, he said 'she was a slut and didn't ever want to date her.' After that everything was back to normal but, the teasing didn't stop. And today was the worst of them all. But, she was still happy, even when Danny wasn't there to stand up for her, Tucker had stood up for her. Tucker had shown the strength she had never seen him. Maybe it was because of ghost fighting she thought and dismissed the thought.

Danny looked at Sam, she had far looked on her face. He guessed something had happened in school. Everyone thought Danny was dense about Sam crush on him. He knew from the start she had crush on him but, he didn't do anything about it. He knew she would lose the crush on him. And he was right. Soon same became like his little sister he had to protect.

"Sam!" Danny called and Sam snapped out of her thought and blushed a little. Danny smiled finally getting her attention.

"Sam, I have something important I want to talk about," Danny said and Sam nodded. Danny started telling her what he had told Tucker. About his parents. His new power and to master it he had to leave to another world. Everything he told Tucker, he told Sam about it. He saw many emotions flashed through her eyes. He saw sorrow, anger, love, and most of all care for him. Danny smiled know she had his back.

"Do you understand, Sam?" Danny asked and Sam nodded with tears in her eyes. Danny gave her hug, which she returned. He let her cry on his shoulder, and soon she stopped crying. Sam wiped her eyes with the tissue and gave Danny a sad smile.

"Thank you for understanding," Danny said," Now it is time for me to go." Danny got and pulled Sam with him. He gave her a last hug and flew away.

Danny had one last stop to make and he was done. Danny went straight to his room and packed his stuff in his black bag. He gave last look to his room, filled with science stuff. He went intangible and went to Jazz room. When he saw her, it broke his heart, knowing it was because of him she was crying. Danny could see her red eyes from crying and she was a mess. Just how long was he gone? He didn't know, it felt so quick yet so slow. He didn't want to see Jazz like this, he wanted her to be happy. Giving him a happy smile when he is leaving and he would know she would be happy. When he is another world he would be happy knowing, Jazz would be happy in this world. He thought enough is enough. He did want to see her sad.

"Jazz," Danny called. Her head shot up and started looking around her room. When she spotted Danny, she ran to him and embraced him. Crushing his air out of his lungs. Danny turned purple as he couldn't breathe. Jazz saw this and let go and apologized. Danny smiled after recovering and embraced her. Soon as he had embraced her, Jazz started to cry again. But, now she had someone shoulder to cry on. And that someone was Danny, who she had been crying for. Danny felt guilty.

"Jazz, please don't cry," Danny said and ruffled her hair. It went for minutes but, for Danny it felt like hours. It was the longest minute of his life. More she cried, guiltier he felt. He didn't know why, but maybe it was him that was making her cry.

"Where have you been?" Jazz asked, still shaken. Just a few hours earlier she found out her brother was Danny Phantom and their parents didn't accept him.

"With my ghost buddy," Danny smiled when he called Clockwork his buddy. Jazz still not satisfied checked any injuries on Danny's body. Jazz blushed when she felt Danny's muscled against her hand. Ghost fighting had paid off on Danny, giving him strong arms, legs and forming six pack. Jazz mentally slapped herself for thinking about Danny like that. Jazz looked at Danny and he had a serious face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and Danny snapped out of his thoughts and smiled.

"Jazz," Danny started, "I have something important to tell you, don't freak out." When Jazz nodded, Danny continued "I am leaving-"

"-What!?" Jazz yelled, "Why are you leaving? Where are you going?" Jazz shot questions after question.

"You didn't let me finished," Danny said, and Jazz nodded, "I am leaving this world. I don't want to but, I have no choice in the matter. My buddy Clockwork told me about something dark and big is coming. And I am the only one who can stop it. And in order to do that, I must leave this world to go into another. I don't have much time, so that's all I'm telling you. Ask Tucker, as he knows it."

"Which world are you going to?" Jazz asked hope in her voice.

"I don't know," Danny replied and Jazz hope was crushed, "It will take lone time for me to come back. Maybe even years, so be safe. I asked Tucker to take care of you. If you're in trouble just give Sam and Tucker a call and they will help you out. And one last thing..."

"What is it?" Jazz asked. Jazz could see the trouble look on Danny's face. She didn't want to Danny leave so soon after learning his secret. She was hoping she could haunt ghost with him. But, it looks like she had to wait until he came back again. She looked at Danny to see only his blushing face.

"I... uh... I... l-love you," Danny stuttered. When Danny saw a blush on Jazz face and she was zoning out. He gave her a quick peck on her lips and touched his necklace.

"Sorry," Danny said, "Time to go, Redī!" And with that, his body glowed neon blue but, just before Danny disappeared, his ghost sense went off. And before Jazz could register what happened Danny was already gone. When snapped out of it, she touched her lips and blush formed on her face. She smiled a little and grin grew on her face. She shook her head, what was Danny thinking kissing her like that? Her room opened and came her parents. Soon her smiled turned into glare, directed toward her parents.

"Where is Danny, Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"Why do you care?" Jazz snapped.

"Because he is our son," Maddie said, "We saw everything. It wasn't us who said those hurt words to Danny. Something was controlling us. Please trust us, we didn't mean those words. He's our son, we would accept him no matter what. It wasn't us who said those words to Danny." Maddie looked around Jazz room and didn't saw Danny." Where is Danny Jazz?" She asked worry for her son. They didn't mean the words. It was true, the words were coming out without them talking. Something or someone was controlling them.

"He is gone," Jazz said. Maddie's eyes widen in horror, what had they done.

"What!?"

* * *

 **That's chapter 4! It was kinda long as I had promised. Danny x Jazz moments wasn't long but, please don't flame me for it. I want it to be slow and develop their relationship better. Even if it takes more chapter, I will write it. And sorry to tell this, there won't be another Danny x Jazz moments for at least four or five more chapters. Sorry, please don't flame me.**


	5. Another World - Part 3

**Fanfiction of Danny Phantom, one of my favorite Cartoon. This Danny x Jazz Fanfiction. Before anybody calls me a weirdo, I will tell you I don't care what you think! So, please I'm warning you if you don't like INCEST back away from reading this. And later don't blame me for you reading it. If you did read it.**

 **WARNING - Don't read it if you are against INCEST**

 **Another WARNING - I update really slow 'cause English isn't my first language and I have to make check/fix my grammars.**

* * *

 **Forbidden Love - Chapter 5**

* * *

The sun was bright but, the sunlight couldn't reach some part of the big forest covered with humanoids trees. Even when the sun bright shine, it could reach the deepest part of it. Soon the darkness disappeared as the neon-blue surrounded the area. It shined so brightly, eyes could go blind because of the light. If a person was there, standing, trying to find something. The person would be blind soon as he would open his eyes. As the light disappeared, a person could be seen. The person was no older than fifteen. It was a boy, with tan skin and bright white color hair and the spike in every direction. He had a black jumpsuit and in between his heart was 'DP' logo. Danny fell to knees, breathing heavily. He scan the area with his blue eyes but, could see nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" Danny asked himself. Last thing he remembered was his ghost sense going OFF. He turned on his ghost ray, he scan the area when he could actually see things. So, he was in a forest and a big one at that. Danny turned off his ghost ray and searched for light. He saw far away the light flare and followed to it. There was the hole and he out of the whatever forest he was in. Soon as he had gotten out, he covered his eyes with the back of his hand. The sun was shining brightly as he saw people walking around.

From what he saw, Danny could tell he wasn't in his world anymore. He smiled, he had gotten to another world, now he just had to figure out which world he was in. This world didn't look one bit like his, everything looked old. Houses were old and trees looked too big to be normal. And another thing, he felt something inside him. Like an energy was inside him. He felt he was stronger than before, even by a little.

Danny sigh, nothing matched with his world, not even his clothes. At least the clothes he was wearing almost matched others, and that was all they matched. Danny looked around the area again and, saw language he couldn't understand but, he could understand.

 _"Okay, can I go now?" Danny asked and Clockwork nodded, and step forward and touched Danny's forehead. It was hard for another Danny to learn another world language so, Clockwork put the acknowledge of another Danny in this current Danny. At first Danny had a blank face, and after a second everything came to his brain. He could understand and language he had never learned of, he guessed it was from Clockwork and nodded._

Danny finally understood why Clockwork did that. So, it was to understand another language. Danny shook his head as an image of before came. One looked like him but older and, another was the same guy he had seen in his image. They were both covered in blood. But, this time, an image wasn't the only thing he saw, he even felt the pain in his gut. His stomach burned like hell, he his stomach as the pain was getting greater.

"What... uh... what's going on!?" Danny felt his inside burn as he cough blood. His vision was getting blurry. And before he knew it, he was on his knees. He looked around for any help, but no one even looked his way. Why wasn't anybody helping him? Were they blind or something!? He coughed and passed out. But, just before he passed out he saw blonde hair guy, same age as him running toward him with an old man with white hair. Danny gave into his unconscious.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay!?" The blonde kid yelled at Danny. Blondie shook Danny's shoulder but found him hot. The kid touched Danny forehead with the back of his hand found Danny was having a high fever. Soon the white hair guy catches up to the blonde one. The blonde turned to the white one.

"Pervy sage, we got help this guy," The blonde said, "He doesn't look like from around here. He looks different like he is a foreigner."

"Naruto you need to stop worrying about a stranger," The white hair guy said. Naruto glared at his Sensei(Teacher), he didn't want to leave someone to die from fever. Naruto had made many mistakes in his short life but, he wasn't leaving this guy to die and make another big mistake.

"You say what you want, but I'm not leaving someone when they need help!" Naruto said. Jiraiya sighed. This kid sure was a pain in the ass. Why did he go after Naruto when he was leaving the village? Jiraiya had failed, again. When he was supposed to be Naruto's godfather and, where was he when Naruto needed him the most? Doing his research - spying on naked girls. He sometimes wished he could travel back in time and change the past, just so Naruto wouldn't suffer so much. He could have been there for him but, what was he doing? Spying on girls. He was ashamed of himself.

Another reason was, if he didn't find Naruto, Tsunade would kill him.

* * *

 **\- Flashback - 2 Years Ago - Konoha/Hidden Leaf Village**

* * *

 _Tsunade was furious than she ever was. She had gotten the news of Naruto fleeing the village. When she had gotten to the gate, she only found the dead bodies. She couldn't believe it. How could a person like Naruto do this? She was sure this wasn't Naruto who did this._

 _This wasn't supposed to happen. She knew Naruto wasn't a the demon fox everyone make of him. Naruto was someone who wanted to become Hokage. It was his dream and Naruto never give up on anything. But, this was too much for him. The boy had suffered from a very young age. This was his breaking point. The boy had finally dropped his mask. She was just sad she wasn't there for him when he needed her. If she was here, with Naruto, maybe his life would have taken on a different turn._

 _Tsunade called her ANBU's and told them to clean the gate. The ANBU's cleaned the gate, leaving no bodies left. They clean the blood that was left on gates using **Water Style**._

 _She sat in her office, mourning over the loss of her son/little brother figure. She may had not shown it, but she cared deeply for Naruto. When Naruto and Jiraiya found her and wanted her to returned to the village to become the 5th Hokage, she turned down the offer. She didn't want to return to this village, ever again. But, because of Naruto she had. Naruto's dream to become the Hokage, she laughed when she first heard he wanted to become the Hokage. But he proved her wrong. After that she truly believed he could become the Hokage._

 _She made a mistake by sending Naruto on Sasuke retrieval mission. But if she hadn't sent Naruto would Sasuke wouldn't be here. But, she did and Sasuke is here and Naruto isn't. Why was it everyone she loved leaves her? Why? No, Naruto didn't leave on his own. He didn't, villagers made him leave, it has to be it. They hated his guts. They would do anything to make him leave and so would civilians councils. And Danzo was one of them. He wanted to make Naruto his personal weapon. But Hurizen - 3rd Hokage - hadn't allowed it._

 _Tsunade felt someone presence, she turned to look at the person who was coming from the window. No matter how many times she told him he wouldn't listen would he._

 _"I heard the news," The person said as he came inside the room. Tsunade looked up at the person, her teammate, Jiraiya the pervert._

 _"Then why are you here?" She asked, "Go after him! I don't want to lose him! He is all I have left!" Tsunade yelled at Jiraiya. Jiraiya was surprised, Tsunade hadn't cried since her lover Dan had died. He knew she cared for Naruto and so did he, but he didn't know Tsunade cared about Naruto that much._

 _Without saying another word, Jiraiya left to search for Naruto. The only thing in his mind was to find Naruto and bring him, or he would be a dead man. And by who? Tsunade. He liked her, but she was one the scariest girl he met in his long/short life. Being the helmet he was, he had seen most of the world by traveling around the world. Seeing new things. He saw how cruel this world could be. How much fucked up this world. Anyone could die at any time without even knowing it._

 _That was what had happened with one his student and his student wife. When he was out of the village, the Kyuubi had occurred. Kids had became orphaned, some had lost their son, sisters, another family member. If he was in the village, maybe those could have been avoided._

 _Jiraiya soon found the trail of Naruto. He could sense Naruto's Chakra close by, and he felt it was darker than he had felt before. He just wondered what had villagers done to make Naruto so angry? Pushed him by his limit. Naruto was a cheerful kid who could change other people heart, but he couldn't changed the villagers. Even after thirteen years, villagers couldn't see Naruto as someone who could become their hero someday. The Shinobi world savior._

 _Jiraiya had heard a prophecy from his summoner Toads. Blonde hair and blue eyes person will suffer and in the end, he will fight the most powerful person and that person would be one his student. He believed it was one his late student, The Fourth Hokage, but he had died sealing Kyuubi inside Naruto. So, that was across in his book. Even if The Fourth was across, his legacy was still living and he was going to be one who will show the way of a Shinobi. Jiraiya would be one who would show the prophecy the true way to the peace. He believed one day everyone would understand each other and live in harmony._

 _Jiraiya believed prophecy Toad talked about was Naruto. He wanted to train Naruto, he believed Naruto would bring the peace to this messed up the world. But that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, considering his and Naruto situation._

 _"What are you doing here, Pevy Sage?!" Jiraiya heard Naruto, which brought him out his thought. He really needed to careful around his own thoughts. If some powerful would to found his, something could have happened._

 _"If you are here to take me back to that shithole village?! Forget it!" Naruto yelled. If the old pervert had come to take him back then he needed to fight to run. He won't go back to_ that _village. He thought he would get respect after bringing back the Uchiha, but what did he got? Rocks. Rocks were thrown to his direction, and he did what he had held back for far too long. He slaughtered them and he felt nice about it. Maybe, he was somewhat crazy for feeling good, but he had held back for far too long. And when he had finally snapped, he couldn't stop himself. He still somewhat felt regret, but at the same time he felt happy._

 _Naruto looked at Jiraiya suspiciously and watched him every movement by the corner of his eyes. One wrong move and he was back in the village, where he didn't want to be at right now. Maybe never again. He already knew the Shinobi world was cruel, and nothing will go the way you want it. He didn't believe it, until today. What was his thought of this world? Everything he had believed until now was a lie. Hell almost his whole life has been a lie. Was he some-kind-of-monster everyone believed to be? Maybe he was or not. If he wasn't a monster everyone believed to be, where were his parents? He doesn't even know them. Hell, he can't even remember anything he heard about his parents. Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had told him little about his parents when he was made a Genin._

 _His father was a powerful Shinobi and so was his mother. Just that. He only knew his parents were powerful and nothing else._

 _Jiraiya looked at the boy, who was eyeing him suspiciously. "I don't want to fight you, Naruto." Jiraiya said, but Naruto still looked at him suspiciously, "How about we make a deal?"_

 _"Deal?" Naruto asked confused, what had come over the old pervert all of a sudden. One minute he was ready fight and now what?_

 _Jiraiya nodded, "How about I take you with me to train for three years?"_

 _"What good will come out of it?"_

 _"What?! You're asking what good will come out of it?!" Jiraiya asked pouting and doing his pose. "Think about it, you're going on a training trip with a legendary Sennin. You'll become strong in no time." He did have a point, Naruto thought. If he went on a training trip with Ero-sennin, maybe he could become strong and bring the peace to the world, and nobody had gone through what he had gone through. Even to his enemy he wouldn't dare to wish, they would life like his. He frown as he looked at his life, things he went through..._

 _"What are you doing here? You don't belong here, demon."_

 _"Nobody cares about you, demon."_

 _"Hey, isn't that kid-"_

 _"-We're not allowed to talk about it."_

 _"Look at that demon, running free."_

 _"That demon killed my son!"_

 _"Isn't this what you always wanted?! Here take it, happy demon?!"_

 _"Nobody cares about if you die or live. I prefer you die, demon, then we can live in peace."_

 _"Look, demon in human skin and flesh."_

 _"I wish that demon would just vanish."_

Naruto huffed, trying to catch his breath as he had just run. He looked at scroll he had just stolen from the Hokage Tower. If he learned the Jutsu, then he would pass the test and become a Genin. One of his teacher, Mizuki, had said if he stoll the scoll and learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Then he would pass the Exam. After a while, a shadow of a person blocked his view of the light. He looked up at the person who had caught him.

"Iruka-sensei, I found you!" Naruto shouted at his teacher. If he showed his teacher the Jutsu he had just learned then he would pass the test.

"No, I FOUND you, Naruto,"

"Sensei, let me show an awesome Jutsu I just learned!" Naruto said, smiling, "Then you have to let me pass the test..." Naruto voice slowly fade when he saw the look on Iruka face.

"Who told you that?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei did," Naruto said.

"Mizuki did. Why would he lie?" Iruka asked himself. Then, he sensed someone behind, and he looked behind him and saw Mizuki.

"So you found him, huh," Mizuki smirked than he looked at Naruto. "Naruto, give me that scroll, and I will let you live." Iruka turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, no matter what don't give him the scroll!" Iruka told Naruto, who was just staring at both men with wide eyes. He was in trouble, a big one at that. Why did he always get in trouble again? Oh yeah, because he was a demon, who everyone hated. He looked at Mizuki who started to talk again.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto! He is just saying that because he wants the scroll back!," Mizuki yelled from the tree he was standing on. He jumped from the tree and landed on his feet, as he start walking toward Naruto and Iruka. A smirk was visible on Mizuki face, as he took out kunai from behind him, keeping it out of the sight. As Mizuki walked toward him, Naruto didn't saw a kunai he had taken out of his pocket. Naruto was still shaken, everything was happening so fast for him. He came to regret, why did he stole the scroll? So he could pass the exam. Which was about making a clone - which he was worst at.

"Now, give me that scroll, Naruto," Asked Mizuki as he extended his hand to grab the scroll. But before he could grab the scroll, Naruto backed away. Anger was taking over him as Mizuki stared at the boy with his killer intent eyes.

"Now, now, don't be a fucking bitch and give me that fucking scroll kid," Mizuki smirk as he showed his kunai, "Or else you're gonna die. Now," He extended his arms, "Give me that scroll and I will let you live kid."

Naruto shook his head, "Iruka-sensei said to not give you the scroll and I will not give this scroll." Mizuki clenched his fist and punched Naruto across his face, which sent him against the wall. When Naruto hit the wall oxygen knocked out of his lungs. He fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath. Naruto breathing heavily looked up at the person who hit him.

"I was being nice and letting you live, but you really got a death wish, huh kid," Mizuki smirked and took out some kind of blade, but soon as he had taken out, it spread making a Wind Shuriken. Mizuki smirked and shouted, "Die!" He then threw the Shuriken toward Naruto.

Naruto looked up to only see a wind shuriken flying toward him. Only thought in his head was, he was dead. If that shuriken hit him, then he was dead for sure. He had so little time to look around, he was gonna die here was the only thing in his mind. He had to run somewhere, anywhere before that shuriken hit him. Nowhere to run, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow. But, none came and he heard metal cutting a flesh sound. No pain came, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Iruka in front of him, shuriken planted behind his back. Naruto looked at his teacher pained face as tears were leaking down his cheek. Why would Iruka save him, a demon?

"Why?" Naruto asked. Why did he alway has to put someone in danger? No one should be caring about him, a demon. But, why was Iruka-sensei saving him? Some part of him made him so happy someone actually care about him, but at the same time, he thought he had killed Iruka parents. Was Iruka pitying him? He didn't wanted anyone's pity for him.

"Because I care about you," Naruto's eyes widen. Nobody had ever said that to him, "I know you feel lonely and it hurt's so much. I lost my parents, but it wasn't your's fault. At some point I blamed you, but I was wrong to judge you without actually knowing you. When I finally got over you didn't killed my parents, I... finally saw the real you. Someone who has experienced the same life as me, but harder. You feel lonely, don't you, Naruto? I am so sorry, I wasn't there for you. Nobody should have to live like you did. I am so sorry I didn't do anything to make you happy. I am sorry for thinking you were some kind of... monster, demon when you were someone who everyone would love to have around. I am so sorry for treating you differently, I judge you without getting to know the real you. Someone who is lonely, I am sorry. Please give me a chance." Iruka choked his word as it was getting harder for him to say anything. His back felt like it was being ripped opened.

Naruto stared at Iruka, tears leaking from his eyes. He gritted his teeth if he let out a word he would choke. Someone cared about him. Someone actually did. It made him so happy, but at the same time, he was losing that someone who cared about him. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He would save Iruka who cared about him. He wasn't going let that someone care about him go. He made a decision, he was gonna fight for Iruka. He turned to Mizuki, who was laughing, and glared at him, his eyes turning red. His hair got more spiked and he smirk as he felt power rising inside him. The Fox was giving him the power, as he slowly stood up, his long bangs shadow covering his eyes.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei..." Naruto started, his head still down, eyes narrowed at Mizuki.

Mizuki smirked, "What are you gonna do, huh? You weak fox-brat, I will kill you!" Mizuki charged at Naruto, with kunai ready at his hand. He was gonna killed this fox-brat once at for all. Everyone would be happy he killed the fox-brat, he smirk as he was running at Naruto.

Naruto looked up, his eyes glowing red and he smirk at Mizuki foolish move. "Big mistake!" Naruto did a hand sign, " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Another three of him appeared beside him, all of them smirk. Naruto's first clone sent him up into the air as the other two circled around Mizuki. His third clone broke Mizuki jaw and the second one kicked him and sent him into the air. Naruto smirked as Mizuki was flying toward him, horror look on his face. Naruto swinged his legs down as it made contact with Mizuki face, breaking his nose and tooth when made contact. Mizuki was sent down to the ground, and when he made contact with the ground dust surrounded it around his broken body, lying lifeless. Naruto landed at his feet, his once red glowing eyes had returned to his normal ocean blue eyes. He huffed and looked at Mizuki knocked out body and smiled. He beated him. He looked back at Iruka who was smiling at him, he had already taken out the shuriken stuck behind his back.

"Naruto come here," Iruka called Naruto and Naruto walked Iruka, smile never leaving his face. "Close your eyes," And Naruto did. He felt something wrapped around his forehead. Iruka told him he could open his eyes and he did. Front of him Iruka was smiling.

"Congratulation, you pass!" Iruka said and give thumbs up to Naruto who was staring at Iruka with his eyes wide. He soon got over his shock and give his toothy grin, and started dancing around. Iruka smiled and passed out.

 _"Hey, did you hear Naruto beat the Garra of the sand!"_

 _"Yeah I heard, maybe this could give us an alias with Sand Village."_

 _"Did you hear Naruto fought with Orochimaru!"_

 _"Yeah, he did, and he even brought Tsunade, who is gonna become the Fifth Hokage."_

 _"I hope Naruto is okay?"_

 _"Of course he will. We are talking about Naruto here! He never failed to surprise us."_

 _He messed it off big time, Naruto thought. Everything was going good, then Sasuke had to leave the village and after that everything gone down the hill._

 _"What do you say, deal?" Jiraiya asked with a smiled, extending his hand out to shook. Naruto smiled and shook his hand, and from there their training trip began._

* * *

 _Where am I?_ Danny thought and slowly opened his eyes. Everything around him was pitch-black. He slowly walked toward nothing. There was nothing but black.

 **"You're finally here, Danny,"** That voice again Danny thought.

"Who are you?"

 **"I am you, didn't I already said that?"**

"Me?"

 **"Yea you,"**

"How can that be? I am me, but who are you?"

 **"You could say I am you, but I am actually the future you,"**

"So you're Dan Phantom then?!"

 **"No, I am not Dan. I am just you, not the evil one."**

"How can I believe that? I can't even see you,"

 **"You don't have to see me to make you believe me. I will show you what future looks like if you now don't believe me."**

"What?"

 **"You don't believe me and then the future is doomed."**

"What do you mean?! The future is doomed?!"

 **"Don't ask questions. I am you from another timeline. When Clockwork changed time, I was here inside your mind when Skulker was beating the shit out of you. The future I had was doomed from the beginning. So, I am here to make sure you don't make the same mistake I made. I will guide you to the future better, where nothing bad happens."**

 _ **"This time I won't let anything happen to you, Naruto, or anyone else. Mom, dad I won't let anything happen to you guys too."**_

* * *

 **That's chapter 5. Sorry, it took longer than expected since I am getting my things ready to go to school Monday. In this chapter, there was lot of Naruto so in next expect lot of DANNY and maybe glance at Jazz's life without Danny. Sorry, it may take longer to get another chapter update since y'know fucking school. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned for another chapter. Peace! :D**

 **P.S - I removed the author note because I think everybody saw it, so I gonna removed it. PEACE!**


End file.
